1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a motion sensor and more particular to a motion sensor configured to detecting bending or pivoting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motion sensors configured to detect pivoting or bending typically include potentiometers, mechanical linkages, or fiber optics. Such bend sensors have been incorporated into gloves (often referred to as data gloves) used to detect hand and finger motion. Unfortunately, these sensors each have significant drawbacks when used in data gloves. For example, static electricity can interfere with or even damage a sensor including a potentiometer. Further, side torque applied to a potentiometer by a wearer of the glove can damage the potentiometer. Data gloves including fiber optic based bend sensors are expense compared to other technologies. Further, fiber optic sensors can be delicate and easily damaged. To allow the wear to make a fist, mechanical levers must be appropriately sized and sufficiently curved. Unfortunately, such mechanical linkages are often bulky, cumbersome to operate, and vulnerable to mechanical problems.
Therefore, a need exists for a new bend sensor. A bend sensor not having the aforementioned drawbacks is particularly desirable. A bend sensor configured for inclusion in a data glove is also desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.